


A Close Shave

by HYPERFocused



Series: Into The Great Wide Open [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 4/19/2009 for DS FICLETS Prompts:*socks, *heels, *mustache, *conversation, *hedgehog, *plot, *nails (yes, all of them)</p><p>Author’s Note: this took longer to code than to write. Blame lack of sleep?</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

> Written 4/19/2009 for DS FICLETS Prompts:*socks, *heels, *mustache, *conversation, *hedgehog, *plot, *nails (yes, all of them)
> 
> Author’s Note: this took longer to code than to write. Blame lack of sleep?

"I don't think I can stand this anymore, Fraser," Ray said, causing Fraser to entirely lose the plot of the novel he was reading. It wasn't a conversation Fraser wanted to have, though he'd been expecting it ever since he'd inadvertently lost Ray's favorite warm socks. Ray _hated_ it when his heels got cold.

"I understand, Ray. I -- I'll see that you get back to Chicago safely, and as soon as possible." The words came out in his usual tone, but it felt like swallowing nails to say them.

"What are you talking about? I just meant that I wish I could find my razor. I hate this mustache. It feels like there's a hedgehog on my face."

"Oh!" Fraser felt himself blush.."You know, Ray, I'll be happy to keep your lips as warm as you like."


End file.
